Carta para : mi amado inuyasha
by AlbaKaori-neko
Summary: por favor de len una oportunidad . kagome jamas pudo volver a la época antigua , debido a que su misión acabo cuando naraku murio y la perla de shikon desapareció , así que varios años después decidió escribir una carta para inuyasha .


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko kakashi y la historia es completamente mia .**

En una hermosa tarde de **otoño** , se encontraba una hermosa joven de algunos 25 **años** , sentada de bajo de un hermoso **árbol** el cual iba perdiendo sus hojas debido a la temporada , **teñiendo** el **árbol** de un hermoso color rojizo , alrededor del **árbol** varias hojas **habían** **caído** , la joven se encontraba escribiendo muy concentrada pero **cómodamente** debido a su abultado vientre , iba ligeramente vestida pero debidamente por el **Frío** de la tarde lo cual indicaba que se acercaba el invierno .

la joven , era alta media 1.60 cm, tenia el cabello negro azabache largo , hasta la cintura suelto con largo rizos los cuales **caían** libremente por su espalda , tenia la piel blanca como la porcelana , unos labios rosados muy apetecibles , unas largas **pestañas** del mismo color de su cabello , los cuales combinaba con sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules , sinceramente los anos , le **habían** asentido bien , pues se **veía** mucho mas madura y hermosa , pues **parecía** una **muñeca** de porcelana , tenia los senos mas grandes y unas curvas mas definidas las cuales se notaban aunque estuviera embarazada , tenia un enorme abultado vientre provocando que se viera como si estuviera 9 meses , pero en realidad solo tenia 5 meses de embarazo , llevaba un hermoso vestido verde manga larga .

su nombre era kagome , y se encontraba escribiendo una carta para su amado inuyasha la cual **decía** lo siguiente :

" mi amado inuyasha , como estas ? espero que bien , a pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que los vi a ti y a los demás , tenia 16 y ahora tengo 25 , los primeros dos años la pase estudiando y buscando mil maneras para ir de nuevo a la Época antigua , hasta que una noche de invierno tuve un sueno en el cual midoriki-sama me dijo que no podría volver debido a que mi deber en esa Época acabo cuando naraku murió y la perla de shikon desapareció , ademas me dijo que no me preocupara que todos estaban bien , aunque sufrí mucho por no verlos me sentía aliviada al saber que ustedes estaban bien . como estarán sango y miroku ? sean casado ? ya tienen hijos ? espero que si , por que ellos se merecen estar juntos , como estarán shippo mi querido hijos , rin y la anciana kaede ? espero que estén bien por que los quiero mucho , aunque no lo creas también a yaken y a sesshomaru-sama , sinceramente te confesare algo pues le tengo mucho respeto y le deseo lo mejor . y por ultimo como estarás tu inuyasha ? se que sufriste mucho cuando murió kikyo y se que ella donde quiera que este , te esta cuidando ya que ella te amo mucho , sabes inuyasha me di de cuenta de algo , lo cual fue que tu y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos pero no a estar juntos , aunque como quiera le doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido a ti y a los demás , sabes algo estudio medicina y casi estoy terminando , se re una doctora se que te estarás preguntado que es eso se trata de cuidar y sanar a las personas siempre me a encantado esa Profesión , te dire algo estoy muy feliz , debido a que actualmente estoy embarazada de dos gemelos los cuales son varones , mi familia no cabe en alegria y igual que mi esposo , es un amor , adivina de quien es Descendientes ? jajaja mejor te lo digo es de tu hermano , sorprendete verdad ? lose pero asi es la vida , tiene los mismos ojos dorados que ustedes dos , creo que es algo que los identifica se llama yue . inuyasha te amo y siempre te amare debido a que fuiste mi primer amor , sabes te quiero pedir algo y espero que lo cumplas , as lo por mi y por kikyo ... se feliz por favor .

siempre ocuparas un lugar en mi corazón .

DE : K.H .

al terminar de escribir la carta la guardo en un sobre junto con una foto , de ella y yue y otra de su familia , donde parecía con su abultado vientre , al terminar de hacer esto derramo una lagrima que caia por su rostro y se dirigió a la padogia donde tiro la carta por el pozo , con la esperanza de que le llegara a su amado inuyasha .

un hermoso joven se encontraba sentado bajo el mismo **árbol** en antes se encontraba sentada kagome , pero con la diferencia de que este **árbol** se encontraba en un bosque , el muchacho era alto media 1.85 cm tenia un traje rojo , unos hermosos ojos dorados , un largo cabello plateado y unas hermosas orejas en su cabeza , se notaba que **habían** madurado y cambiado con el tiempo , no para mal si no para bien . pues se **veía** mucho mas atractivo. Al terminar de leer la carta no puedo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima de sus ojos la cual limpio rápidamente , para luego mirar unas fotos donde las cuales al verlas lo iso sonreir para luego susurrar :

" gracias kagome , espero que tu también seas muy feliz , yo también me di de cuenta de algo kikyo , fue mi primer amor pero tu fuiste el amor de mi vida , te amo mi amada kagome "

al terminar de decir esas palabras se levanto , al ver que una hermosa joven muchacha se acercaba sonriendo , de cabello corto castaño claro , ojos verdes , largas pestañas , piel blanca , llevaba un hermoso kimono azul con detalles en blanco y rosado , el cual se veia abultado en el vientre lo cual daba a entender que la joven estaba embarazada .

 **XX** : inuyasha , te vine a buscar al ver que tardabas , vamos a comer - dijo sonriendole dulcemente .

 **Inuyasha** : kaori , no deverias estar al bosque estando embarazada te podría pasar algo a ti y a nuestro cachorro - dijo preocupado mientras la regañaba levemente .

 **Kaori** : lo siento inu , no volvera a pasar vamos a comer si ? nos estan esperando miroku-sama y sango con sus hijos - dijo con amor mientras lo agarraba de la mano y lo llevaba a la aldea .

 **Inuyasha** :esta bien , vamos - dijo sonriendo levemente .

por favor dejen review es mi primera historia .


End file.
